mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marina Cannonvale
"Oh, that's lovely! This is the first time anyone's wanted to join in on my beloved hobby!" is the hero of Water World. She met Chou-Chou on Water World when she cast a spell that went awry while fighting a horde of monsters and landed on top of her with the latter's face smothered in her large breasts making Ryuto envious. She is an adventurer and explorer by trade exploring the ruins of Water World. First meeting Marina was first introduced in the original Mugen Souls on Water World, falling down from the sky and landing on Chou-Chou. She was assigned as the navigator after they found out she was the hero and moved their progress back 10 kilometers from where they started. Appearance and Personality She has the largest breasts in the party. She has red hair that reaches down to the center of her back and straight-cut bangs covering her brow and has indigo eyes. She wears an indigo ribbon in her hair. She wears earrings that appear to be from a balancing scale. She wears a white top, a blue and indigo plaid skirt, a blue cloak tied with a green bow to keep her warm in the harsh climate, brown gloves, white socks, and blue and brown shoes. She also wears a pair of glasses that appear to be worn in battle and are not seen in conversations. Personality-wise, she is very klutzy, often casting spells that would blow up in her face which is the exact opposite of her Graceful affinity. When exploring ruins she can be very strict because she prefers not to damage or break any artifacts. She also acts as a mother to the younger members of the party. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z, Marina was dropped off at Ebon World. She later encountered Onluka . At the start of Chapter 9, Ryuto realizes they forgot to pick her up while they were there and while the rest of the party was talking, She entered the cockpit and Chou-Chou didn't notice until she saw her. It was in this game that her warping ability was explained by Onluka. Battle Her Unique Special Skill is called "Magical Sphere". Warping ability Marina was first introduced in the original Mugen Souls on Water World, falling down from the sky and landing on Chou-Chou. She has used this ability without realizing it and is the probable reason to how she gets everyone and everything lost. There have been implied references to her using this ability on some side events. When Ryuto told Marina to take care of the G-Castle while he was going to the bathroom, she went to mess with some buttons on the G-Castle and back tracked them so far back that it is not possible for the ship to even get that far in so little time. It was in Mugen Souls Z when Onluka unraveled the mystery of Marina always getting lost, this was an ability that she has always had. In the Chapter 8 opening talk sequence after Onluka warped Belleria and Tioni to Ebon world in Mugen Souls Z, Onluka said that she learned her warp ability from one of the undisputed god's friend (Marina) without her permission but Belleria stated that there's nobody she knows with that ability. Onluka says that this young "lady" only unconsciously uses it, explaining her ability to disappear and appear out of nowhere. Quotes Trivia *She is a major klutz to the degree that it breaks physics, as seen when Ryuto gave Marina permission to pilot the ship and instead of arriving at their destination in only a few hours, they were thousands of miles off course. *Marina was originally designed by RYOJI and not the original character designer, Kei Nanameda. *Her taste in panties are very childish according to a post game NPC. *She introduced herself as the Undisputed God's "peon" on the scene after Nao's end of Chapter hot spring. Marina was one of the heroes from the first game who was not moe killed. Gallery Mugen Souls Marina Cannonvale rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Marina-Cannonvale-505777938 Marina cutin.png|Marina Linked Skill cutin. Marina design by Ryoji.png|Original character design by Ryoji Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters that are not Moe Killed Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Graceful Category:Water World citizen Category:Ditz Category:Mugen Souls Z characters